Minor Races
Minor races are races that are less common in the world. All minor races have certain classes that they can take. A minor race character can only take one of the classes enumerated in the minor race description. Minor races may take extension classes. Blood Elf Blood elves were primal, instinctual elves before the elves entered the Blood Pact with the Fey and became civilized. There are four different types of blood elves. Dökkálfar The Dökkálfar were a tribe of blood elves that valued pestilence and filth. They built their bases in swamps, harnessing terrible diseases. They infected their weapons with these plagues to bring down enemy numbers quickly and efficiently. Dökkálfar have remarkable immune systems. Modifiers: END: +1 CON: +3 SPD: -1 STR: -2 DEX: +1 INT: +0 CHA: -2 Dökkálfar take 60% damage from disease and 110% damage from necrotic. Dökkálfar can be Bandits or Shamans. Svartálfar The Svartálfar were a tribe of blood elves that were masters of stealth and infiltration. They were master assassins, traveling nocturnally and sneaking behind enemy lines. They were the most intelligent of the blood elf tribes. Modifiers: *END: -1 *CON: -2 *SPD: +0 *STR: +2 *DEX: +2 *INT: +1 *CHA: -2 Svartálfar can be Assassins or Rogues. Ljósálfar The Ljósálfar were a tribe of blood elves who believed in a code of honor and chivalry. They never snuck about or ambushed their enemies. They always used honest, head-on attacks where the opponent could clearly see how much force they had to offer. This could be a both a blessing and a curse, because their valorous ways led them to be more effective in battle but also left them open to sneak attacks. Modifiers: *END: -1 *CON: -2 *SPD: -2 *STR: +2 *DEX: +1 *INT: +0 *CHA: +2 Ljósálfar automatically fail any sneaking or lying checks. Ljósálfar can be Knights or Champions. Jotuálfar The Jotuálfar were bold survivors of the elements. They were loud-spoken and brutal, holding vast banquets. They were not afraid of attackers, and built huge halls from the natural resources available. Modifiers: *END: +2 *CON: +1 *SPD: -2 *STR: +2 *DEX: +0 *INT: -1 *CHA: -2 Jotuálfar take 90% damage from energy damage. Jotuálfar can be Barbarians or Warlords. Changeling Changelings are related to dryads. They have long prehensile tails and triangular ears. They have feline eyes. They are known for their habit of snatching and devouring infants. Modifiers: *END: -1 *CON: -1 *SPD: +2 *STR: -2 *DEX: +2 *INT: -1 *CHA: +1 Changelings can be Rogues or Rangers. Undead The Undead are reanimated corpses, come back to feast upon the living. All Undead are immune to poison, disease, psychic, and sonic damage. They take double holy and necrotic damage. Risen The risen are basic undead, the reanimated corpses of humans. They are often horrific in appearance, and are experts at melee combat. Modifiers: *END: +0 *CON: +0 *SPD: +0 *STR: +0 *DEX: +0 *INT: +0 *CHA: +0 Risen can be Monks or Acolytes. Phaoron The phaorons are horrific creatures. They are embalmed, waxed cadavers. Their limbs are deathly thin, and they often wear luxurious jewelry. Modifiers: *END: +0 *CON: -1 *SPD: -1 *STR: -2 *DEX: +2 *INT: +3 *CHA: -1 Phaorons can be Reapers or Apothecaries. Dhampir The dhampir are sophisticated spellcasters. They have immense intellect, and act in an extremely civilized manner. They are known for having polite conversations with their prey before leeching their prey's blood. Modifiers: *END: -1 *CON: -2 *SPD: +0 *STR: -2 *DEX: +1 *INT: +2 *CHA: +2 Dhampir can be Clerics or Warlocks. Wight The wights are pale husks of what they used to be. They are shifty, clever beings that will stab anybody in the back, whether friend or foe. Modifiers: *END: -1 *CON: -1 *SPD: -1 *STR: -2 *DEX: +3 *INT: +1 *CHA: +1 Wights can be Rogues or Druids. Berserkir The Berserkir are wild creatures, part humanoid and part beast. They are very strong and destructive. Minotaur Minotaurs are hulking humanoid bulls. They have curving horns and cloven hooves. The red power of rage burns in their eyes. Modifiers: *END: +2 *CON: +0 *SPD: -1 *STR: +2 *DEX: -2 *INT: -2 *CHA: +1 Minotaurs can be Barbarians or Shamans. Aethitaur Aethitaurs are much like minotaurs. They resemble humanoid bulls, but are slightly less muscular. Aethitaur fur is always pure white. Aethitaurs are less combat-oriented and more scholarly than minotaurs. Modifiers: *END: -2 *CON: -2 *SPD: +1 *STR: -1 *DEX: +1 *INT: +3 *CHA: +0 Aethitaurs can be Wizards or Sages. Scrofaxus Scrofaxi are small, tough creatures. They resemble boars, but they walk on two legs. They have long tusks that protrude from their lower lip. Scrofaxi are passionate and bad-tempered creatures. Modifiers: *END: +3 *CON: +2 *SPD: -1 *STR: +0 *DEX: +0 *INT: -2 *CHA: -2 Scrofaxi can be Bandits or Warlords.